Raiden
Raiden (o Rayden'''El nombre '''Rayden es utilizado en los ports caseros de la serie de videojuegos hasta Mortal Kombat 4, así como también la serie de cómics publicados por Malibu Comics y las series de televisión.), también llamado Lord Raiden, es el dios del trueno y protector del Reino de La Tierra. Posteriormente es conocido como Dark RaidenMortal Kombat Deception; modo Konquest, en Outworld sector F2, texto previo al entrenamiento: "Encontraste a '''Dark Raiden', el dios del trueno renacido. ¿Defenderás Earthrealm?" tras su resurrección durante los eventos de Mortal Kombat Deception. Fue nombrado Dios Antiguo cuando evitó el resurgimiento del dios caído Shinnok, pero debió renunciar a su estatus tras la amenaza de la Alianza Mortal. Debutó en el primer videojuego, como un personaje seleccionable inspirado en uno de los villanos de la película Big Trouble in Little China, y además está basado en uno de los dioses ''shinto de la religión japonesa llamado Raijin. Historia Los dioses de La Tierra son muchos y existen en silencio, sin interferir en la vida de sus habitantes. Algunos de estos dioses son designados para realizar tareas específicas por los Dioses Antiguos. Raiden es uno de estos dioses. Su nombre varía entre las religiones, pero en todas es conocido como el mítico dios del trueno. Como la mayoría de los dioses, sus aventuras han sido cambiadas y malinterpretadas en el tiempo. Él debió enfrentar al Dios Antiguo Shinnok cuando trató de apoderarse de Earthrealm, en una guerra que sumió al reino en siglos de obscuridad. A causa de la intervención de Raiden los raptors, la especie nativa que habitaba Earthrealm en esa época, estuvo al borde de la extinción y fue obligada a emigrar a otro reino. Cuando Raiden logró derrotar a Shinnok, descubrió que éste poseía un poderoso artefacto, un Amuleto que le permitía viajar entre los reinos sin ser detectado. El dios del trueno se lo arrebató y con la ayuda de los otros Dioses Antiguos desterró a Shinnok en el Netherrealm. Mientras, Raiden enterró el Amuleto en lo más profundo de las montañas de Nepal, al este de Asia, y sobre las cuales se construyó un Templo para evitar que cualquier intruso trate de recuperarlo. Raiden nombró a cuatro guardianes como los protectores del Amuleto, cada uno representando un elemento que conforma el reino. Mucho tiempo después, Sub-Zero consigue derrotar a los dioses que protegían el Templo, permitiendo que Quan Chi se apodere del Amuleto para entregárselo a Shinnok. Raiden, furioso, aparece frente a Sub-Zero y le ordena recuperar el Amuleto, ya que el dios del trueno no tiene dominio en Netherrealm. Sub-Zero cumplió su misión y retornó al Templo en Earthrealm con el Amuleto, pero ambos desconocían que Quan Chi lo había reemplazado por uno falso antes de entregárselo a Shinnok. Más tarde, el mismo Shang Tsung invita a Raiden a participar en el torneo, pero su participación se limita a apoyar a Liu Kang y al resto de los guerreros de Earthrealm para derrotar al hechicero. Durante la ceremonia de premiación de Liu Kang en la Academia Wu Shi, son atacados por una horda tarkata que asesina a varios monjes shaolín y también capturan a Sonya Blade. Estos eventos obligan a Raiden y a sus guerreros a competir en un nuevo torneo en Outworld, para derrotar al Emperador Shao Kahn. Liu Kang logró la victoria en el torneo, pero Kahn no aceptaría la derrota nuevamente. Fue cuando la invasión comenzó: el alma de Sindel fue resucitada en Earthrealm permitiendo al Emperador reclamarla. La fusión de los reinos debilitó a Raiden, imipidiéndole kombatir junto a sus guerreros. El dios del trueno renunció a su divinidad para acompañarlos hasta que finalmente Liu Kang derrotó a Shao Kahn. Raiden y sus guerreros volvieron a kombatir cuando el dios caído Shinnok escapó del Netherrealm. Varios dioses fueron asesinados y solo sobrevivieron Raiden y Fujin. Nuevamente Liu Kang derrota al enemigo y Raiden obtiene el estatus de Dios Antiguo, eligiendo a su sucesor a Fujin, siendo el nuevo protector de Earthrealm. Sin embargo Raiden observa a la Alianza Mortal asesinar a su discípulo Liu Kang, sin poder intervenir de forma alguna. Estos eventos le obligaron a abandonar su estatus y reunir nuevamente a sus kombatientes para enfrentar a los hechiceros. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, ellos fueron derrotados y solo Raiden quedó para en pie para enfrentar a la Alianza. el dios del trueno kombatió bien, pero los hechiceros lograron superarlo y fue derrotado. Tras la victoria, Shang Tsung notó que Quan Chi aún tenía el Amuleto en su posesión y ambos se enfrentaron por obtenerlo. Quan Chi derrotó a Tsung, pero un enemigo más poderoso aparece. Onaga, el Rey Dragón se acerca amenazante para reclamar su ejército y el Amuleto. Los poderes de Quan Chi no son suficientes para detenerlo, aún con la posterior ayuda de Shang Tsung. De alguna forma Raiden se recupera, y sin ninguna otra alternativa se une a los hechiceros para enfrentar a Onaga, pero no tarda en comprender que sus esfuerzos son en vano. Como una última y desesperada forma de detener al Rey Dragón, el dios del trueno reúne su esencia divina para liberarla en una explosión etérea que destruye a la Alianza Mortal, el palacio, el Soulnado y al mismo dios del trueno, pero Onaga sobrevivió intacto. Las energías de Raiden se reformaron en Earthrealm, pero su sacrificio lo corrompió y se volvió furioso cuando supo que Shujinko ayudó a Onaga a reunir los kamidogus. Entonces, el dios del trueno decide castigar a aquellos que considere enemigos de Earthrealm, y su primer acto como el nuevo Dark Raiden fue tomar el cadáver de Liu Kang y revivirlo con el conocimiento de una antigua secta que él mismo erradicó hace mucho tiempo. De esta forma, encadena el cadáver para controlarlo para castigar y destruir a los enemigos del reino. Pronto Raiden recibiría la visita de Shinnok, quien le propone una alianza para proteger Earthrealm a cambio de su ayuda para conseguir el premio de la búsqueda de Argus. El dios del trueno decide aceptar siempre precavido de las verdaderas intenciones de Shinnok. Eventualmente, Shang Tsung, Onaga, Quan Chi y Shao Kahn están reunidos en la Fortaleza del Emperador para decidir el ataque contra las fuerzas de la obscuridad. Cuando ellos viajaron hacia Earthrealm, Taven se dispone a perseguirlos, pero es detenido por Raiden, quien enfrenta al hijo de Argus para prevenir cualquier intento de detenerlos. Finalmente, Raiden es derrotado. Luego, el dios del trueno se reincorpora y kombate en la Pirámide de Argus. Al final, todos han muerto. En la cima de la Pirámide solo dos kombatientes sobrevivieron: Raiden y Shao Kahn se enfrentan en Mortal Kombat, pero ya es tarde. Kahn ha vencido a Blaze y se ha apropiado del premio. Raiden es sometido violentamente por la furia del Emperador y el amuleto que llevaba consigo cae destruyéndose en pedazos. Raiden trata de recoger lo que queda y murmura un dialecto desconocido. Cuando Shao Kahn prepara su martillo para el golpe final, Raiden dice sus últimas palabras: "Él debe ganar..." Reescribiendo la historia Varias visiones fluyen rápido por la mente del dios del trueno, visiones de un futuro que concluyen en el inicio del décimo torneo. Raiden reacciona intranquilo y se percata que su amuleto se ha agrietado. Liu Kang, quien está junto a él, también nota de lo mismo, pero el dios del trueno no le da mayor importancia y se concentran en el torneo. Sin embargo, fragmentos de las visiones asedian a Raiden en momentos puntuales, y pronto entiende que son manifestaciones de eventos que debe prevenir. Y una frase lo marca sin entender claramente su significado: "Él debe ganar..." Una de las intervenciones de Raiden fue un fallido intento por evitar el asesinato de Sub-Zero para evitar que se convierta en una amenza mayor, así como también descubre la participación encubierta de Kung Lao disfrazado de un guardia. También incentiva la deserción de Cyrax del Lin Kuei y, simultáneamente, un posible asesinato de Johnny Cage. Y aunque Liu Kang fue el campeón del décimo torneo, su amuleto aún sigue desquebrajado. Luego de la ceremonia de premiación en el lei tai de la Academia Wu Shi, Shang Tsung aparece para proponer un nuevo torneo, el cual Raiden es obligado a aceptar. Guiado por sus visiones, el dios del trueno supone que todavía hay un evento en el que debe intervenir. Luego logra evitar que Smoke se capturado para ser sometido al proceso de automatización, lo que eventualmente provocará que el mismo Sub-Zero sea transformado en ciberninja. Al final del torneo, Raiden decide que es Kung Lao quien debe derrotar a Shao Kahn. Sin embargo, Kung Lao es asesinado por el Emperador, enfureciendo a Liu Kang quien toma la venganza en sus manos. Shao Kahn es derrotado y aparentemente muerto, pero Raiden observa con preocupación e impotencia que su amuleto sigue trizado, y que el futuro aún no ha sido cambiado. Durante la invasión en Earthrealm, Raiden tiene otra visión, con la cual evita que Cage sea asesinado por Motaro. Cuando Sub-Zero fue encontrado en su nueva forma cibernética, el dios del trueno toma consciencia de las desastrosas consecuencias de sus intervenciones que motivan las visiones, pero de todas formas está de acuerdo en continuar adelante con sus intentos de salvar Earthrealm guiado por sus visiones. Pronto decide ir ante la presencia de los Dioses Antiguos junto a Liu Kang para implorar su ayuda, pero fue en vano. Los Dioses Antiguos se negaron a ayudarlo. Al volver con sus kamaradas, ambos encuentran que están muertos, asesinados por Sindel. Liu Kang se decepciona y se enfurece con Raiden cuando vio morir a Kitana, y aún más cuando le revela que acudirá con Quan Chi por un trato. Raiden fue solo al Netherrealm, y le ofreció a Quan Chi las almas de los guerreros caídos, incluyendo la suya, pero el hechicero ya ha tomado posesión de esas almas como parte de un acuerdo previo con Shao Kahn. Los guerreros caídos son obligados a pelear contra él, pero logra derrotarlos. Luego de un corto diálogo con el hechicero, el dios del trueno entiende los que debe hacer: debe permitir que Kahn entre al Earthrealm para que así rompa las reglas, permitiendo que los Dioses Antiguos intervengan. De regreso al Earthrealm, Liu Kang advierte que Raiden ha fallado en su propósito, pero el dios del trueno insiste en su posición, convencido que el ingreso de Shao Kahn asegurará la ayuda de los Dioses Antiguos. Sin embargo, Liu Kang perdió la fe en él y kombaten entre ambos, lo que derivó en que Raiden accidentalmente asesine a Liu Kang incinerándolo con su propio ataque. Shao Kahn ha cruzado el portal a Earthrealm y el dios del trueno se somete entregándole el reino. Raiden es golpeado con violencia, y antes del ataque final los Dioses Antiguos intervienen para ayudar a Raiden. Después de un difícil kombate, Raiden derrota a Shao Kahn, pero contempla el terrible costo que debe asumir. Y junto a los únicos sobrevivientes, Sonya Blade y Johnny Cage, ayudan a los heridos e inician el proceso de reconstrucción de Earthrealm. Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe *''[[Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe|Artículo principal Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe]]. Shao Kahn aparece desde un portal en el cementerio, derrotado por los guerreros de Earthrealm y Quan Chi le recrimina por su fracaso. Pronto aparece '''Raiden' quien pretende llevarlo ante los Dioses Antiguos para su castigo, pero advierte que Quan Chi trata de escapar. Shao Kahn ataca al hechicero, pero el dios del trueno interviene para detener la pelea. En ese momento, Kahn es expulsado hacia el portal por el impacto del ataque de Raiden y entonces comienza a irradiar un brillo amarillo, tras lo cual deshace el portal en una pequeña explosión. Más tarde Sub-Zero acude a Raiden para pedirle la ubicación de Quan Chi, quien debería tener algún tipo de información sobre los desconocidos invasores. El dios del trueno, aunque sin dejar de desconfiar, le entrega la ubicación no sin antes advertirle sobre las consecuencias si falta a su palabra. Mientras tanto, Raiden permanece estudiando una extraña construcción cercana a su templo. Pronto Raiden descubre que Liu Kang permanece dentro de la UN Space Station, y tras enfrentar a Batman logra rescatarlo. Cuando se reúne con el resto de los guerreros, el dios del trueno conoce por Quan Chi a la nueva amenaza que enfrentan: Dark Kahn, y logra convencerlo cuando le presenta a Kitana consumida por la Ira de kombate. Entonces, los guerreros se encaminan al kombate contra sus enemigos, pero ningún bando es el triunfador. Mientras que Dark Kahn retorna a su fortaleza, Raiden observa la situación y Shang Tsung advierte que hay que seguirlo, pero el dios del trueno cree que es otra trampa del hechicero y lo enfrenta. En ese momento, Liu Kang interviene en defensa de Tsung, pero es derrotado. Cegado por la ira, Raiden intenta aniquilar a Kang, pero el hechicero logra hacerlo entrar en razón, aunque de todas formas Raiden enfrenta a Dark Kahn solo. Una vez dentro de la fortaleza, Raiden encuentra a Superman y de a poco se percata que no está del lado de Dark Kahn. El dios del trueno decide unirse a Superman para enfrentar juntos a Dark Kahn y, finalmente, logran derrotarlo. Después de la victoria Superman y sus kamaradas, así como también Dark Kahn, han desaparecido y todo retorna a la normalidad. Fue cuando a lo lejos Raiden escucha a un furioso Darkseid amenazando a gritos. sin embargo, Darkseid tiene sus poderes anulados, y Raiden lo lleva ante los Dioses Antiguos quienes, finalmente, lo hacen prisionero en Netherrealm. Apariciones en otros medios Mortal Kombat la Película *''[[Mortal Kombat (Película)|Artículo principal Mortal Kombat la Película]]. En el '''Templo de la Orden de la Luz', Liu Kang está decidido a encontrar al asesino de su hermano Chan en el torneo. Los superiores del Templo debaten sobre sus motivos, y Raiden aparece de entre los demás monjes para cuestionarlo. Tras una discusión, Liu Kang deja atrás a Raiden para ir al torneo, mientras que el dios del trueno lo deja ir sabiendo que él no está preparado. Más tarde abordo del barco que los transporta hacia la Isla de Shang Tsung, Raiden interviene para impedir una pelea entre Sonya, Cage y Liu Kang contra los guerreros de Tsung. Luego, en la cubierta, Raiden les revela a sus elegidos la verdadera naturaleza del torneo, advirtiéndoles que deben estar preparados. Durante su estadía en la isla, los guerreros protegidos por Raiden van descubriendo los desafíos que deberán enfrentar en el torneo, así como también a veces pelear por sus vidas. El dios del trueno les aconseja que la única forma de lograr la victoria es superando sus propios miedos. Inspirado por sus consejos, Johnny Cage decide tomar la iniciativa y desafía a Goro antes de tiempo. Cage gana, pero Shang Tsung inesperadamente rapta a Sonya llevándola a Outworld, sabiendo que ella no tiene ninguna oportunidad de derrotarlo en el kombate final. Liu Kang y Cage van a rescatarla, pero Raiden se mantiene en Earthrealm ya que no tiene domino alguno en Outworld, pero les advierte que encontrarán a otra guía que los ayudará en el camino. Finalmente Sonya es liberada y Liu Kang logra derrotar a Shang Tsung. cuando volvieron al Templo de la Orden de la Luz, en Earthrealm, Raiden los esperaba, supuestamente, sabiendo el desenlace del torneo. Sin embargo, el cielo se obscurece y aparece una nueva amenaza para el reino: El Emperador ha invadido Earthrealm. Mortal Kombat Annihilation *''[[Mortal Kombat Annihilation|Artículo principal Mortal Kombat Annihilation]]. Después de narrar un resumen del argumento de la película anterior, '''Raiden' se interpone ante Shao Kahn para detener la invasión en Earthrealm. Cuando Kahn es derribado tras un corto kombate, uno de los guerreros de Outworld le alcanza un látigo con el cual captura a Sonya Blade para utilizarla como rehén. Raiden y Shao Kahn intercambian amenazas, mientras que Johnny Cage se adelanta para rescatar a Sonya pero fracasa en el intento y también es capturado. Entonces, el dios del trueno aprisiona a los generales del Emperador dentro de un campo de energía, advirtiéndole que no cederán a su tiranía. Luego se ofrece a cambio de Cage para salvarle la vida, pero es engañado por Kahn y asesina a Cage de todas formas. Sin otra alternativa, Raiden y los demás huyen de los escuadrones de aniquilación, ocultándose en el interior de una caverna. Raiden la cierra explica la situación al resto de los guerreros, y los deriva a distintos lugares para prepararse. Después de acompañar a Sonya al encuentro de su compañero Jax, el dios del trueno se dirige al Templo de los Dioses Antiguos para solicitar su intervención. Sin embargo, ellos responden que los humanos son capaces por sí mismos de enfrentar esta amenaza, pero le advierten de la posibilidad de que él pierda su inmortalidad. Más tarde, Raiden se reencuentra con sus guerreros (con una nueva apariencia) y los incentiva a permanecer unidos. Tras notar la ausencia de Kitana, se apresura a crear un portal hacia Outworld, pero sus poderes se ven debilitados debido a la fusión de los reinos. En el último momento consigue abrir el portal y logran huir, dirigiéndose a la fortaleza de Shao Kahn para rescatar a Kitana y así reunirla con su madre, Sindel, guiados por Jade. En el camino, pronto son interceptados por Sindel y un trío de raptors. Raiden consigue derrotar a dos de ellos, mientras que los demás atrapan a Sindel. Posteriormente intentan romper el hechizo, sin embargo se dan cuenta demasiado tarde de que todo es una mentira, y que Raiden se ha quedado sin poderes. Sindel y Jade escapan de regreso con Shao Kahn, y todos se sumen en la frustración. En ese momento Sonya advierte un tatuaje en el hombro de Raiden, el mismo que vio en Cyrax y Mileena durante un kombate anterior. Fue cuando el dios del trueno revela que Shao Kahn es su hermano y Shinnok, su padreEn Mortal Kombat Annihilation se menciona que Raiden y Shao Kahn son hermanos, ambos hijos de Shinnok. Esta relación familiar no existe en los videojuegos, pero hay una breve referencia en la biografía de Raiden en Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe: "Cuando su hermano, Shao Kahn, Emperador del Outworld, finalmente invadió Earthrealm(...)". Dicho videojuego tampoco es canónico.. Según sus palabras, Shinnok alguna vez decretó que su sucesor debería ser lo suficientemente fuerte para asesinar a su hermano en batalla, pero aún cuando derrotó a Kahn no fue capaz de matarlo. Con un dios del trueno sin poderes, todas las esperanzas quedaron sobre los hombros de Liu Kang, y junto a sus kamaradas se enfrentaron contra los guerreros del Emperador. En el último momento, Raiden se une a sus guerreros para apoyarlos en el kombate, y demanda a Shinnok que detenga la invasión. Sus demandas son negadas y Shao Kahn rápidamente se deshace de Raiden. El dios del trueno muere instantes después, lo que enfurece a Liu Kang. Cuando Shao Kahn fue derrotado y los reinos volvieron a la normalidad, los Dioses Antiguos se acercan al cuerpo de Raiden y lo reviven, ofreciéndole un lugar entre ellos como un nuevo Dios Antiguo. Mortal Kombat Legacy *''[[Mortal Kombat Legacy|Artículo principal Mortal Kombat Legacy]]. Una noche de Enero del 2011, un desconocido cae en el patio del centro psiquiátrico '''ValleyView' durante la noche. En la mañana es descubierto por una joven paciente llamada simplemente Blue. Pronto los encargados descubren también al desconocido, quien a pesar de sus intentos por escapar no logra cruzar la reja. Durante tres meses es sometido a duros tratamientos para tratar de controlarlo, debido a que manifiesta comportamiento violento, causa disturbios entre el resto de los paciente, y está firmemente convencido de ser Lord Raiden, dios del trueno y protector del Earthrealm. El comportamiento del desconocido obliga a su psiquiatra, el Doctor Gadsen a utilizar métodos más arcaicos para someterlo. Mientras tanto, el desconocido nuevamente se encuentra con Blue, a quien convence de ayudarlo para escapar de la instalación. En ese momento, el desconocido arma una pelea contra los guardias, que termina cuando el mismo Doctor Gadsen logra sedarlo, pero entre la distracción Blue logra conseguir unas llaves. Más tarde, el desconocido es encerrado en una habitación y Blue logra ingresar con las llaves que obtuvo previamente. Una vez junto al desconocido, Blue le pide que desista de sus intenciones, pero él está convencido y Blue le clava un filoso instrumento médico. Fue cuando el desconocido comenzó a rodearse de rayos que terminaron en una explosión, la cual hizo desparecer el cuerpo pero dejo un rastro de un líquido azul. En otro lugar del mundo, China, un desconocido aterriza en una calle entre una pequeña tormenta de rayos. Luego camina unos pasos y se encuentra con una pareja, y el desconocido le quita un sombrero cónico característico de los habitantes de China, y se encamina finalmente a participar en el torneo. Eventualmente, Raiden debe reunir a los guerreros que competirán por el reino. Uno de los guerreros reclutados es Johnny Cage, a quien le agradece que haya rechazado la anterior oferta de Shang Tsung. También ha convocado a Kenshi, Kurtis Stryker, Sub-Zero y a Kung Lao. Luego los guerreros son recibidos por Raiden, y les narra los peligros que enfrentarán durante el torneo. Cómics *''[[Mortal Kombat (Cómics)|Artículo principal Cómics de Mortal Kombat]]. Mortal Kombat Collector's Edition describe lo que ya aparece en la biografía de '''Raiden' en Mortal Kombat, mostrando a Shang Tsung aventurarse entre hostiles montaña mientras invoca la presencia del dios del trueno. Raiden se aparece momentos después, imponente, aceptando la invitación y advirtiendo que todo aquel que se cruce en su camino será destruido. De la misma forma Mortal Kombat II Collector's Edition también permanece fiel a lo mostrado en el videojuego homónimo, iniciando el rol de Raiden como protector del reino y guía de sus guerreros. En el cómic Johnny Cage narra los eventos que concluyeron el anterior torneo, momento en el que Raiden logra rescatar a tiempo a Cage justo antes de que la Isla de Shang Tsung colapse. Más adelante Raiden interviene para detener un ataque de advertencia liderado por Shang Tsung. Aquí el hechicero obliga a los guerreros de Earthrealm a que participen en un nuevo torneo que se realizará en Outworld. Cuando los enemigos se marcharon, Raiden le explica que es necesario que acepte la invitación puesto debe defender su título y el Reino de La Tierra. Los demás guerreros también aceptan la propuesta y todos son llevados por Raiden a Outworld. En Mortal Kombat 4 Limited Edition, Raiden acude en ayuda del caído dios del viento Fujin y de sus discípulos Liu Kang y Kai quienes tratan de ayudar al dios. Raiden entonces relata la reciente ataque de Shinnok contra los Dioses Antiguos, lo que implicó que tuviese que ingresar por Edenia. Liu Kang reacciona preocupado por lo que le pudiese ocurrir a Kitana, pero Raiden sugiere paciencia para priorizar un contra ataque mientras se aleja del lugar llevándose a Fujin consigo. Durante la serie de cómic Blood Thunder, Raiden (llamado indistintamente Rayden, Storm WarriorMortal Kombat Blood & Thunder (Test your might); diálogo entre Shang Tsung y Rayden: "''Mortal Kombat no estaría completo sin el dios del trueno. ¿No es así, Storm Warrior?". o '''Thunderer'Mortal Kombat Blood & Thunder (Test your might); diálogo entre Kano y Rayden: "Ahora, '''Thunderer', ¿dónde estábamos?".) es el último kombatiente en llegar a la Isla de Shang Tsung para participar en el torneo. Posteriormente descubre que el hechicero mantiene en su posesión el Tao Te Zhan, así como también comprueba los rumores sobre la interrupción del torneo. Tsung revela los planes para utilizar el libro y así asegurar su victoria en '''Mortal Kombat'. Consciente de que no puede intervenir en el torneo, de todas formas Rayden amenaza a Shang Tsung y le asegura que se opondrá ante todo. Después de que el Tao Te Zhan fuese robado por Kano, los guerreros de Earthrealm participantes son tomados prisioneros, y eventualmente hacen un intento por escapar hasta ser detenidos por Goro. Rayden acude en su ayuda, pero de improviso Goro es sustraído por un poder desconocido hasta entonces. Aprovechando la distracción, el dios del trueno abre una salida llevándose consigo a los guerreros mortales hacia Outworld. En este reino, Rayden permanece junto a Sub-Zero siguiendo el rastro de Hydro hasta ser interceptados por Scorpion. Hydro es asesinado y Sub-Zero derrota temporalmente a Scorpion, mientras que Rayden amenaza a Scorpion advirtiéndole que ahora Sub-Zero está bajo su protección. Posteriormente scorpion regresa y roba el Tao Te Zhan de manos de Kano y Liu Kang, pero en el momento que resuelve el siguiente acertijo es atacado por Raiden y el libro se teleporta hacia otro lugar cerca del alcance de Johnny Cage. Cage resuelve otro acertijo, y entonces Rayden aparece frete a él para advertirle los peligros de liberar el poder de Tao Te Zhan. En la serie Battlewave, Rayden evita que caiga el avión que lleva a Johnny Cage y Jax, en el cual hubo un kombate previo contra Jade y Smoke. Más tarde aparece junto a otros guerreros para enfrentar a Siang. En la trilogía Rayden and Kano, el dios del trueno, llega al Círculo Ártico donde desentierra una poderosa espada llamada Ebbonrule, mientras mantiene alojado a Kano en su casa. Cuando Rayden retorna a su casa, interviene para detener una breve pelea y le ofrece a Kano la oportunidad para redimirse, incluso usa la fuerza para lograr que acepte la oferta. Kano no tuvo otra alternativa más que ceder a la proposición del dios del trueno, y ambos viajan hacia Outworld para que Kano derrote al Emperador utilizando la Ebbonrule. Sin embargo, de improviso Rayden pierde sus poderes y explota en el aire. Videojuegos Raiden es un personaje oculto en NFL Blitz (Midway, 1997) y también hace un cameo en Bally's 1994 World Cup Championship durante una ronda de bonificación. En las primeras revisiones de NBA Jam: Tournament Edition (Midway, 1994) para arcade, era posible seleccionar a Scorpion, Reptile, Sub-Zero y a Raiden en su versión de Mortal Kombat II. Raiden era seleccionable ingresando RAD JUL 9 en la pantalla de creación de personajes. Todos ellos fueron removidos desde la revisión 3.0 por petición de la National Basketball Association (NBA). Alternativamente, creando un usuario y después de derrotar a los 27 equipos controlados por la máquina, el signo ?' aparecerá en la pantalla de selección de equipos, permitiendo elegir a varios jugadores ''all-star de la '''NBA, invitados especiales y a los cuatro kombatientes previamente nombrados. En Unreal Championship 2: The Liandri Conflict (Epic Games, 2005), éste personaje estará disponible al superar una serie de desafíos, armado con el Thunder Staff. Durante el videojuego dirá frases como "Mi paciencia por los mortales se agotó", "Estoy cansado del Earthrealm", "El Outworld espera...", "Tu dios te ha abandonado", "No puedo morir realmente...", "Fatality", "Flawless Victory", "Los mortales pueden superar cualquier obstáculo", "Estoy orgulloso de morir", "Tu alma está a salvo, pero no tu vida", "¡Todos temerán al nuevo dios del trueno!" y "Busco guerreros, no cobardes". Como uno de los Dioses Antiguos, Raiden fue maldecido con presenciar la inminente devastación. Cuando los Dioses se mantuvieron firmes en su decisión de no interferir en el destino de los mortales, Raiden imploró por su intervención, pero ellos se negaron. Disgustado, él renunció a su estatus de inmortal para viajar entre los reinos, reuniendo el apoyo de los más grandes guerreros contra la tormenta que viene. Y no hay mejor lugar para reclutar a los campeones de la galaxia que en el Torneo Liandri. En Injustice 2 (NetherRealm Studios, 2017), Raiden es un personaje disponible como contenido descargable en el Fighter Pack 2. Su voz es interpretada por el actor Richard Epcar, quien también la realiza para el mismo personaje en Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe, Mortal Kombat (2011) y Mortal Kombat X. Jim Lee, conocido artista de DC Comics, fue el diseñador de la apariencia de Raiden para este título, así como también de Scorpion y Sub-Zero. Para celebrar los 25 años de trayectoria de Mortal Kombat, WWE Immortals (NetherRealm Studios, 2015) incluye un skin de Raiden para el personaje Xavier Woods. Notas Referencias Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat II Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Trilogy Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat 4 Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Gold Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Tournament Edition Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Deception Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Unchained Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Armageddon Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat (2011) Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat la Película Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Annihilation Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Conquest Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Defenders of the Realm Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat The Journey Begins Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat X Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat XL Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat 11 Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Mobile